Forgotten Memories
by Nom Tasty
Summary: When Tenrou Island is protected by the First Master, Lucy and Natsu are erased from everyone's memory, and their own memories erased. Without knowing who they are, they join a new guild and grow closer, and stronger. Until they remember. Lots of OCs! I don't know how to really summarise it good, so please read it! ABANDONED FOR NOW
1. 1 Year On

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters, places, events etc. belong to... That awesome person who wrote it, I'm at a lost with who right now. I know they were Japanese, but not what gender they were. I think it was a boy? Anyway, I don't own it, blah blah blah, fun only, please enjoy!**

**All the events, previous story etcetera is all based from the manga.**

**Summery: When Tenrou Island is protected by the First Master, Lucy and Natsu are erased from everyone's memory, and their own memories erased. Without knowing who they are, they join a new guild and grow closer, and stronger... Until they remember...**

**Lots of OCs! I don't know how to really summarise it good, so please read it!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories**

* * *

**Chapter I:**

**1 Year On**

* * *

"Let's all go home together..." Master Makarov said, with tears in his eyes, while grabbing Laxus's hand. The entire guild was tired, but they all poured the last of their magic power into Freed, as the black dragon Acnowlogia power up his breath attack. Then it unleashed it upon the island, an attack strong enough to obliterate the whole of Fiore. After a few seconds, the clouds cleared, and it was gone, the ocean stilled...

* * *

A man walked through the forest. He was tall, with a muscular build and pale skin. He had brown hair with green highlights, and bright green eyes that shone in the light. Tashita Shinrin was exploring the forest, in deep thought. It had been a year since Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail, had its strongest members killed. Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster, Makarov Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss... Everyone of them had been killed. The Magic Council refused to comment, but rumours of a showdown with the dark guild Grimoire Heart, and a black dragon flying away were rife. But everyone now knew that Fairy Tail was done for. Power attracted power, and now that, for the first time in its history, Fairy Tail had no power, no one would turn to it. He thought about what it was like when he first heard.

* * *

**_Three Months Ago..._**

_Tashita was devastated. He was on his way to join Fairy Tail before they died. He was confident in his Forest Magic, and wanted to be rivals with Grey. He wanted to flirt with Mirajane. He even wanted to find himself someone special there, possibly the famous Titania. But, that was a dream, and now they were gone. So he travelled and trained._

_For months, he traveled all of Fiore. Forests, mountains, oceans, he's been to them all. Training his magic, strengthening his bond with nature, his understanding of tree species, their properties. He trained his manipulation distance, his magic power capacity, and the results showed amazing progress. He felt ready to finally fight. He remembered the day when he got his first job, back when he was a freelancer. It was to clear a bandit camp near Nectar City. It was relatively small pay, so he expected a small job. But he was wrong._

_He started by using the tree roots to take out the sentries. The site of the bandit camp was a crack in the mountain, surrounded by trees, so he was easily clearing it. He picked them off one by one, and by the time they noticed, almost all the camp had been took out. He had no trouble clearing the rest of the camp. No, the trouble came afterwards. The bandit leader was out, and noticed Tashita when he came back. As he was a Fire Mage, he was able to brush off any attracts onto him. He cornered Tashita, and began to increase the fire in his hands._

_Tashita was saved by a group of people. A man with silver hair and white eyes, who looked thin and small, but sported a long spear; another man, who was tall, very muscular with blue hair and grey eyes, and his hands were in fists covered in metal; and a woman, with purple hair and blue eyes, a small chest, and a arm that warped into a sword halfway down. He could sense the magic power hey had, and it scared him. They were extremely powerful and made him look like a child in comparison._

_The woman expertly danced with the Fire Mage. Her magic of Transmutation was easily shaping her body parts to weapons, while cutting at the man. In a few short seconds, she had managed to beat him unconscious. Afterwards, she turned to Tashita, with worry in her eyes. This stupid man! He was trying to face someone who went against his natural element without practice! She checked him over and sighed in relief when no injuries were found._

_"Tachi..." She muttered, calling him a name that few knew, so,etching from his childhood. "Why are you still this idiotic, even now?"_

_Even now? Tachi? She knew him. No one but his childhood friends called him that name. And all of them were boys, apart from... "Chika!" He realised, with a smile on his face. She smiled back, reaffirming his assumption. "Chika Joki! How-"_

_"Stop." She commanded. "And follow."_

_She stood up and led them away. They walked through the forest in silence, only the rustling of the trees and the occasional sound of life to fill their ears. Tashita's heart was thumping rapidly. Chika was incredibly beautiful. Time treated her well, and he now felt nervous around her. And what about the other two? They hadn't said a word since they met. Who were they? How did they know Chika? And where were they going?_

_The answer appeared. At the edge of Nectar City was a building. It was like a shack, old and decrepit, and gave an ominous feeling. The wood was grey and rotten, and there was a single old sing above the only door that might as wall been a hole. The sign said 'Silver Wing', and above it was a silver wing that looked like a demon's._

_The four of them walked inside, and Tashita saw that it was actually a guild. There were tables and chairs that looked older then the building scattered about, with only two getting occupied. One was a woman who looked like a barmaid, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was talking to the man, who looked identical to her, but with muscles._

_Chika walked to an old door at the back of the guild and opened it. Inside, it was an office-like room with books, files and sheets of paper stacking the entire height of it. It was empty, and she sat behind the desk giving a big sigh of relief. She looked at Tashita, and signalled for him to sit. So he did._

_"As you can probably tell, we're a guild." She started. "Silver Wing. I started it about two weeks ago, and as you can tell, nothing's really been done yet. We just bought this land from an old man, and now we own a large portion of the forest. But because we lack members, our jewels income is matching our output. So..."_

_"So you want me to join." He finished her._

_"Precisely! Only if you want to, of course. I trust you, Tachi, and I know you're powerful. And even though you were determined to join Fairy Tail, the reason for you has gone."_

_Tashita sighed. She was right. He was at a loss on what to do, with his only goal of 'joining Fairy Tail' being shattered. He had nothing to aim for, but if he joined Silver Wing, he could aim to help make it the strongest guild in the country._

_He nodded once. Chika breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we can officially become a guild!" She cried._

_"What?"_

_"Well, you see, there needs to be at least five people plus a guild master to form a guild, and as you could see, we didn't have that many. But now we do!" She hurried around the room, picking up papers and making notes on others. She stuffed a rather large document into a letter and chanted a spell. It popped into white smoke._

_"Now we wait a little while they process our request..."_

_It took five minutes, but there was another puff of white smoke, and a package appeared. The twins had now entered the office, and Chika opened the box. Inside were more forms and a guild stamp with the words 'Silver Wing' on the back._

_"Time for our stamps!" She said cheerfully._

_She put her own stamp on her right arm, letting it be a purple colour. "Since we're now a team, lets introduce ourselves when we do it."_

_The silver haired boy was first. He wanted it on his white on his wrist. "Kashi Shiro. Prophetic Mage."_

_The other man that came with Chika to help me wanted it to be on his stomach, a blue colour. "Jin Seisui, and I'm a Water Mage." He said, shaking Tashita's hand. "Good to meet you."_

_The twins were next. They wanted it yellow and on their hips: boy twin on the left hip, girl twin on the right hip. "We're Miki and Mika Chunichi. We're Sun Mages."_

_Last it was Tashita. He stood up and asked for the mark to be bright green, on the left part of his neck. "I'm Tashita Shinrin. I'm a Forest Mage."_

_"His nickname is Tachi, and he is a childhood friend of mine." Chika continued. "He enjoys salads, hates spicy foods, and is single-"_

_"Since when is this a dating advertisement?" Tashita interrupted._

_"Who cares!" Jin smiled, obviously on good terms with Tachi because they were now part of the same guild. "Let's party!"_

* * *

Sighing from the memory, he sat on the ground and closed his eyes. He was in the middle of the forest, and he stretched out his magic. Trees responded to him, the animals noticed him, and he felt everything. The swaying of the leaves in the gentle-yet-cool breeze, the soft steps of animals on tree roots, the power inside every single life form. Normally, he was teased about his magic. No one appreciated the delicate process of Forest Magic... And thus underestimating it. He was able to weave lies and promises, cause distraction and destruction, as long as he was near trees.

A sudden rush of magic interrupted his meditation. It was something he'd never felt before, the strength of the magic. It even put the Ten Wizard Saints to shame. But, as soon as it came, it faded, but not before leaving a present. Two people, both with incredible magic energy. The power they had easily dwarfed the entire guild, who now had three more members.

Using the trees as his eyes, he looked towards the location and froze. He sent an emergency signal to the guild for help as he ran there, hoping that the trees were wrong. They weren't.

Lying in the bushes were a man and a woman. They were naked, with nothing but a scarf that tied them both together to protect their modesty. They were holding hands - no, gripping like they would rather die than let go. The man had spiky pink hair, with a muscled body that was about his size. The woman had long blonde hair that reached her lower back, and had something on her waist.

He gasped and stepped backwards. She was a Celestial Mage. Not only that, she was most likely the strongest Celestial Mage in existence. Out of the twelve golden keys, she had ten golden key and three silver ones.

"Tachi." Jin wheezed. He was closely followed by Chika and Leka, a new member. They stared at the Mages, and gave me a cynical look.

"This is what got you worried? Two lovers having sex?" Chika scoffed.

"No, don't look down on them. One of them has enough magic power to lay waste to our entire guild. Not only that, someone incredibly powerful sent them here. And look!" He pointed at the blonde woman's keys. "10 out of 12 golden zodiac keys!"

Chika tensed, then thought for a moment. "Pick them up, Jin." She said finally. "Take them back to our guild."

"What're you doing?" Tashita asked, shocked. "Did you not listen?"

"Yes I did, and you said someone incredibly powerful sent them away. That means they're running. We must help them."

With that she turned and walked back towards the guild. Jin followed with the two lovers, while Leka had to drag Tashita with her to go back.

* * *

**Wow, that had much more OC content then I planned. But it's important to know the backstory, so I put it in. Hopefully it was good, so please review with opinions or just anything. Thanks!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	2. Awaken

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters, places, events etc. belong to... That awesome person who wrote it, I'm at a lost with who right now. I know they were Japanese, but not what gender they were. I think it was a boy? Anyway, I don't own it, blah blah blah, fun only, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

**Awaken**

* * *

_"Natsu!" She cried, her mouth dry, with blood slowly seeping in through her lip. Her body ached, with cuts and bruises everywhere, dirt coating the wounds. She would've been relatively pretty, with her flawless pale skin and blonde hair that fell to her lower back, frayed and tainted with dirt. The man she was calling wasn't much better, either. He had pink hair that violently spiked up, but was more brownish from the dirt. His clothes were ragged like hers, with a white scarf that was miraculously unaffected._

_Who was this man? She was definitely attracted to him, but not in an obvious way. More like friends who have suffered many things together. Yet, as he drew closer, with rocks and dust falling from above, she felt herself relax slightly. He was here, and he would protect the both of them. He was someone who she trusted._

_"Lucy." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her. The affection in his voice to this woman surprised him. She was beautiful, eyes like emeralds and skin that would shame pearls. Her clothes were ragged, barely covering her large, ample breasts, and she had a large key chain on her waist with large, delicate gold and silver keys. He pulled her close, covering her with his own body._

_Who was this woman? She made his heart beat fast, made his cheeks hot, and gave a reaction in his pants, even in the heat of the battle. He was attracted to her, but not in an obvious way. More like a protector would feel protecting their most important possession. When she was here with him, while he touched her, he felt better, knowing that she was ok._

_He wrapped his scarf around them, and it acted like a shield to the world falling apart around them. "It's here." He whispered into her ear, as a black monster - a dragon? - landed to the area near them. She breathed heavily, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"No yet."_

_The two of them turned to see a small girl. She had long blonde fair that almost reached her feet, and had large green eyes that glinted with knowledge and power. She wore an elegant pink dress with a red bow on her neck, and had what looked like pink wings in her hair. She was barefoot, but her feet didn't touch the ground._

_"We don't have much time." She smiled at them, with a small childlike voice which was laced in authority. It reminded Natsu of Erza when she was young, and it made him shudder._

_"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked, with no control over her mouth. He called her Lucy earlier, so did that mean it was her name?_

_"Lucy, Natsu." She looked at them. The pink haired boy noticed that it was what the blonde haired girl called him earlier. For some reason, his body responded to it. "Who I am is not important yet. But I offer a solution to your dilemma."_

_"Please help!" Lucy pleaded instantly, making her flinch internally. She didn't know what problem it was, never mind volunteering to fix it. Natsu felt the same way. They wanted to help, even sacrifice themselves for it. They just didn't know what 'it' was._

_"I can protect you all, but someone must go and break the seal after I create it. And that person must be a Celestial Spirit Mage."_

_Celestial Spirit Mage? For some reason, she felt like the girl was directing it at her. She was right, because her body nodded. However Natsu didn't like it. He didn't know who the woman was, but felt protective of her, and for once his body listened to him._

_"Let me go too!" He barked at her._

_The girl smiled. "I thought you'd say that. That, I can do, but the transaction will be incomplete, so to speak." Looking at Natsu's confused face, she elaborated. "You both will be without your memories. I may be able to give you a little trace, but that's it. There may be other complications, but it's hard to say right now. Do you still agree?" He nodded instantly, and Lucy felt reassured but slightly irritated, even though she didn't know why._

_"So Lucy, you must remember this:_

_To break the seal one must hold,_

_Twelve at once with keys of gold._

_Beneath the earth and above the sky,_

_To a place one must say goodbye._

_Broken by all power, attack as one,_

_Or else us all be touched by none."_

_Lucy blinked. She just told her a riddle, and even her body was confused. Yet, before any complaints are made, the girl clapped her hands together and chanted a quick spell._

_"Sayonara!" She saluted, then winked at Natsu. "Keep ahold of her, cloths don't like this magic."_

_With that, both Lucy and Natsu were sucked into darkness..._

* * *

"So, have they woken up yet?"

Mika jumped at the question. She was busy reading Sorcerer Magazine, which had a tribute to Fairy Tail, featuring Mirajane on the cover. It was still big news, even after a year. But it was a whole guild, the strongest guild, a guild everyone looked up to, and it had collapsed completely.

"Nah, no change." She replied to Tashita after relaxing. He sighed, then handed her bags of food, which she proceeded to unpack and order. This was now a routine for them: first he would go and shop for supplies for the guild (they weren't well known, so no one volunteered to deliver), then he would ask about the two patients, receive a no, check on them, then help out around the guild. Today it was empty, apart from them two. Chika had taken a 5,000 jewel mission, the best job they had, and took Jin, Kashi and Miki with her. They'd left two days ago, and should return within the hour. Leka and all the other new members were out training.

Over the two weeks since they picked up the 'lovers', they hadn't been able to separate them. Their hands were firmly joined together, the scarf acting like a metal cage, and it was as if they let go of each other, they'd die. Mika and Chika, and even Jin thought it was romantic, but Miki scoffed at the thought. Kashi, as always, was quiet.

After dumping the lasts of the bags on the bar counter, Tashita walked to the infirmary and opened the door, to check on the patients. Like usual, they were clamped together and unmoving, not even breathing. If he didn't constantly sense their amazing power, he'd think they were dead, or ever sculptures.

As it always was when he checked on them, he looked at the girl's Celestial Keys. Ten gold, and five silver keys. The gold keys always surprised him. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini and Capricorn. Golden keys that've been missing for years, some longer. The few Celestial Mages the country had put out bounties, rewards, everything they could, but nothing resulted. And here they were, collecting dust next to a comatose person.

Tashita slowly picked them up. On closer inspection, they felt really heavy, like they were made of pure gold, and were very delicate, with intricate patterns carved all down the shaft. These were radiating magic power, but it was different to normal magic. It was old, and Tashita could feel that they could never again be created, the magic lost. An evil thought passed through his mind. Why didn't he go and sell them? He'd get a fortune. The Celestial Mage obviously weren't going to use them anytime soon...

A pair of hands shot to the keys, snatching them away from Tashita. He jumped backwards, landing on the floor, looking at the previously comatose patients who were now gripping the keys. He stared at them. The girl was even more beautiful awake, with green eyes that shone like gems. The man was incredibly handsome, more so awake, with small black eyes that looked at him accusingly. As much as he was pained to say it, he thought that they were the most attractive pair he'd ever seen.

"What were you doing with these?" She hissed. She remembered nothing before the incident where she cried for the pink haired boy called Natsu, but she knew that these were hers. What the little girl said to her was still fresh in her mind, and so she guessed that these ten golden keys were ten of the twelve she needed. It looked like she was almost done before she started.

Natsu remembered nothing before the blond haired girl called Lucy shouted his name (well, he assumed that it was his name). He knew that she was important to him, more than strangers, or even friends should be. They were best friends. Or maybe something more. He mentally shook himself of that thought. He needed to find out other thing before he addressed that problem.

"Tachi, what're you doing-" Mika stopped mid-rant and gasped. "You're awake. You both are."

It was only now that Lucy and Natsu noticed that they were naked. Lucy screamed and attempted to cover herself with her hands, while Natsu just watched her dumbly. The scarf had mysteriously shrieked, so that both of them wouldn't fit in it, but it still covered him to an acceptable amount.

"Clothes!" Lucy begged. Thankfully, this was predicted, and so Mika pointed to a pile of cloths which rested next to them. Mika and Tashita turned around to give them a chance to change. Lucy put on black underwear and bra, then a grey miniskirt and a white vest, with black socks and black leather boots that reached her thighs. Natsu had grey boxers with denim jeans, an open top and grey socks with black hiking boots.

When Mika and Tashita turned to face them, they were surprised by how much they suited the look. The blonde had the sexy-yet-hardworking vibe, while the guy had a handsome-yet-reliable vibe, and they perfectly complimented each other. Mika thought that they made a perfect couple.

"Before we talk, can I talk to my companion here?" She politely asked the two strangers staring at them. They nodded (the brown haired boy with green highlights seemed rather reluctant), and gave the two some space.

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Do you remember anything?" She demanded him, not wanting to waste time.

He shook his head. "I can't remember before you called to me, when the rocks were falling from the sky."

"So that's the two of us..." She thought hard. "We obviously know each other, but I got the feeling that our relationship was deeper than that. We cared for one another, so much so that we were either best friends or..."

"Lovers." Natsu finished her.

She nodded, blushing ever so slightly. "Let's play along with whatever they think. You remember our mission, right? The stupid, cryptic message?" He nodded. "So if we do that, the likelihood of getting our memories back is high."

Natsu smiled. She seemed like the smart one out of the duo. He had a feeling that he would've under thought, or completely disregarded any sort of battle plan. She obviously kept him right, even if he was a pain (which he felt that he knew he would be one).

The chatter outside the infirmary had increased, like more people had joined the group. Lucy guessed that there were about ten out there, so she braced herself for some interest. She felt shockingly used to the pressure, like she'd done this countless of times. She took a deep breath, approached the door, and then opened it.

She was right about the amount of people there. Eight people watched them apprehensively, as Lucy surveyed them. They all looked pleased at them, and held one similar property: a wing on them that looked like a guild symbol, but not a well known one.

"Hello." Said a cheery voice. A woman stepped forward, with long purple hair. She smiled warmly to them. "I'm Chika Joki, the leader of Silver Wing. Welcome! This is Tashita, or Tachi Shinrin." She pointed to the brown haired man who was attempting to steal her keys. "Then the twins Mika and Miki." They smiled, with identical movements. "Jin Seisui and Kashi Shiro" She gestured to the tall man with blue hair, who smiled timidly, and a small boy with silver hair who just... Observed them. "Them these are the trainees: Leka and Sanna." She said, pointing to two petite girls. "Who are you two lovers?"

"Lovers?" Spluttered Lucy while Natsu blushed.

"Yes! Why else were you naked and gripping each other so fiercely?" She laughed, but stopped. Both of them had confused looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"We..." Lucy hesitated, not wanting to share the information, then sighed. There was no choice. "We don't know who we are. We barely know each other because of a small memory, but it looks like we've got something important to do. It looks like many lives are relying on us."

Chika nodded. "Don't worry. Leka and Sanna here don't know their past either. They just appeared here one day, very much like you two, with a golden key-" Both of the fake lovers jumped at the knowledge. "W-What?" She asked, startled.

"We need all twelve golden keys." The man said, earning an elbow to the ribs from the girl.

"Natsu!" She hissed at him. "You can't just say that!"

"Lucy..." He sighed. "We might as well just clear up that we need them, so they can maybe help us! Tell them the mission!"

Chika was extremely confused. They said that they lost all their memories, but they acted like lifelong friends. Either thay felt the bond between them, or they were hiding something. "We can help." She said cautiously, earning glares from not just her guild, but the girl called Lucy. The man called Natsu just smiled triumphantly.

"Fine. This is what we were told:

_To break the seal one must hold,_

_Twelve at once with keys of gold._

_Beneath the earth and above the sky,_

_To a place one must say goodbye._

_Broken by all power, attack as one,_

_Or else us all be touched by none."_

Chika blinked. That was something that would be incredibly difficult to make up on the spot, and the other guild members felt it too. "Do you know what it means?" She asked to no one directly.

"Just that we need all twelve golden keys..." She sighed. "I swear, that stupid girl with her riddles." Girl? Riddles? Before she could ask, however, Kashi scoffed.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" He sighed. It was rare for him to make expressions, even rarer for him to speak unless it was absolutely necessary. Yet, here he was, talking freely and fast.

"Ka-chan..." Chika looked at him. He looked at her eyes for a moment then sighed. "Fine. I'll help." He walked forwards, and everyone turned to him.

"To break the seal one must hold, twelve at once with keys of gold. This means that not only do you need all twelve keys, but you need to have enough power to summon all of them at once."

"Beneath the earth and above the sky, to a place one must say goodbye. This means about a graveyard, but not just any kind. A special one, for people above our heads, supposedly monarchy."

"Broken by all power, attack as one, or else us all be touched by none. This means that all twelve Celestial Spirits must attack at the same time, or the people you're trying to rescue will remain that way forever."

He turned and looked at Lucy, eyes blank. "You'll need more power than one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I don't think that you'll be able to do that, without something..." He smiled. His guild was shocked to see the expressionless Kashi smile. "I can see your future. It is something amazing, the pair of you. You'll become the strongest partners in Fiore's history, but only if you do one vital thing. If you refuse, you both will most likely never be able to free your friends. Or regain your memories..." He looked directly at them. "Join this guild, and you'll be able to get enough power. Also, I don't think Leka and Sanna would mind giving a golden key to their nakama, right?"

Chika was impressed. It was a side to Kashi that she'd never seen before. He was smartly giving them an option that weighs rather heavily to joining them, and if he and Tashita was right, they would become invaluable assets to the guild.

"We will." Natsu said finally, giving Lucy a shock. "We need that key and the power. And I don't even know what magic I use yet!" He looked at her. "You'll join too, right?"

He was doing this for her. He promised himself that he would always stick with her, do what's best, because she was all he had left of his old life. She felt the same, so she nodded.

Chika felt giddy. They had just gained two invaluable assets. A Celestial Mage, and someone who would be tremendously powerful. If only she knew what magic he had. She had a pretty good guess that Kashi knew, but wouldn't share, but that was fine. They'd find out soon enough.

"Introduce yourselves when you get stamped."

Lucy was first. Her mouth felt dry, and she asked for the mark to be pink, on her left hand. She didn't need to think, it just felt right, like something had been missing from there. "I'm Lucy, a Celestial Mage, apparently."

Natsu was next. He, like Lucy, new instantly where he wanted it to be: red, on his left shoulder. He felt better knowing something was there, but not perfect, like he was trying to trick a square hole with a circle. "I'm Natsu, current magic unknown."

Chika smiled. "Welcome to Silver Wing, your new home, Lucy and Natsu."

* * *

**Ah, finally they joined! It took forever, but it needed to be done! Hopefully, things will get better. I plan for many things to happen...**

**As always, review please! I don't know if people actually like it, so it can help with that, and motivation too!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	3. Lesson One

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters, places, events etc. belong to... That awesome person who wrote it, I'm at a lost with who right now. I know they were Japanese, but not what gender they were. I think it was a boy? Anyway, I don't own it, blah blah blah, fun only, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter III:**

**Lesson One**

* * *

Silver Wing, to put it nicely, was a dump. The entire building and its contents were old, rotten and falling apart. The guild hall had more holes then walls, with weather damage, and time affecting it. Lucy was thankful that there was no basement, because she was sure that they'd probably collapse into it.

"What a dump." Natsu whistles, making Lucy face palm, then elbow him in the ribs.

"Natsu!" She hissed at him. "You can't just say that!"

"We'll it is." Tashita laughed. "I feel sorry for you guys. You live here."

It had been a week since they joined, and they decided to stay in the guild to save money. In that week they found out that the guild was a dump, because they had no advertisement for jobs better than 5,000 jewels. They barely had enough money to keep the guild afloat. But, Chika had a plan. Lucy and Natsu would become their 'stars' so to speak, something that'd draw attention from every corner of Fiore to their guild. But first, they needed to relearn their power.

Chika had asked an old friend, a powerful wizard by the name of Ultear Milkovich. Apparently Ultear was a wanted woman for mistakes she'd made in the past, but Lucy and Natsu were assured that she was someone they could trust. She had long black hair that fell straight to her lower back, with brown eyes that looked upon the two with a guarded expression. On her back was a guild symbol over a scar with a 'S' shape, and they were told it stood for an independent guild called Crime Sorcière, whatever that meant.

Ultear took them out into the forest. "I'm going to say this only once. This is a favour to Chika, that's it. Not under any circumstances do you complain, moan or even question me. Is that clear?" The two of them nodded, somewhat shocked by the irritated look she gave them. Obviously she didn't want to be here, but she was, by Chika's favour. What kind of woman was she?

Tashita followed the pair who went to meet their teacher, and gasped. He felt immense power from the teacher, but it was still not as powerful as Natsu and Lucy were. Curious to find out who the wanted teacher was, he took a peek and gasped. It was Ultear Milkovich, the woman who singlehandedly took down the council, and was rumoured to be at Tenrou Island when Fairy Tail disappeared. Yet, they were stronger then her. They had more potential, making him shudder. Just where did these monsters come from?

"Ok, first lesson: re-reaching your magic. It'll be difficult at first, but old pathways should reopen, and thus make it feel completely natural. Just close your eyes and focus. You blondie - Lucy, was it? - you focus on the Canis Minor key while you pinky - Natshi? - you focus on a physical form, whatever feels the most natural."

"Natsu." He corrected her, earning a glare that he felt like he'd seen before, but from someone else... He shook the thought. He needed to focus, or else he'd fall behind, and he wanted to protect Lucy. It was strange, but he felt very protective of her, to the point where they shared the same room in the guild. Lucy got the bed while he got a pile of pillows that were on the floor, out of his own choice. However, he occasionally woke up on her bed...

Closing his eyes, he reached for his magic. He had no idea what he was looking for, but he tried anyway. He searched deep, looking deep inside for his power, but he felt nothing there, not even a string to pull on. Feeling hopeless, he sighed and opened his eyes, hoping that Lucy wasn't lucky either. Unfortunately, she was.

As soon as she closed her eyes and focused, she felt it. A warm fuzzy feeling inside her, everywhere at once, yet without a single place where it belonged. Her magic. Calling on it, she channeled it into her hand, and passed it onto the key. When she opened her eyes, the key was glowing, and she knew what to do.

"Open a Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" She shouted, and the glow from the key expanded, and created a small white dog with a long orange nose, that looked like a carrot.

"I'm surprised." Ultear said. "You can actually draw out your power straight away." She turned to Natsu. "You on the other hand, you didn't even try."

"Lucy, you're done for the day." She smiled at her, but it held no warmth or affection. It held only a cold attitude that almost mad Lucy take a step back. "You, on the other hand, will stay out here until you can reopen the path to your magic. No food until you do." She closed the distance between them, and snarled directly into his face. "And I don't care it it takes days. You will stay here until you can!" Natsu gulped.

With that she disappeared from their eyes. Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. The dog disappeared, and Lucy looked at Natsu worried.

"I'll stay with you, if you want?" It came out more like a question than a suggestion. Still Natsu shook his head.

"No, Luce, you can't. There's a storm brewing, and..." He stopped, opening his eyes to look at her. She was shocked, like him. He just called her Luce, a nickname, something that felt incredibly natural. He grinned at her. "Looks like things are getting better. We haven't been trying to remember, yet we are."

She smiled at him. He was somewhat responsible.

"Besides, I hope I have a cat!"

She sighed. He managed to shatter the image of responsibility in an instant. But, somehow, that made her feel at ease, like it was common for this to happen between them.

The clouds had darkened. It loomed overhead like a predator, waiting to strike. Then it began to rain. Soft at first, but gradually getting harder and harder until it sounded like bullets being fired at the guild hall. Lucy worried about Natsu, because she hadn't seen him since she left him back in the clearing a couple of hours ago. She wanted to know if he was ok.

Quietly, she slipped out of the guild. It wasn't that hard, because Mika and Miki were fawning over a new edition of the Sorcerer Magazine, which was titled 'From the old to the new' and was comparing Fairy Tail to a new guild called Sabertooth. It featured two Dragon Slayers: a one with blond hair and a one with brown hair, and it compared them to two Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail, who coincidently had black and blond hair too.

Outside, the sky was dark and the wind crashed against the trees, causing the leaves to thrash wildly. No longer did the forest feel safe, but more like a violent creature that was asleep. Lucy could barely walk straight as she attempted to make her way to where Natsu was by touch alone, and she was soon lost.

Then the lightning struck. It was a sudden spear of bright white light that blinded and deafened her for a couple of seconds. She got pushed back, and landed awkwardly on a tree, her arm taking the full force, and snapping. Gasping in pain, she looked up. The tree was now alight with flames crackling in the rain, which refused to quench it.

A loud crash of thunder interrupted his concentration. Natsu turned to look, catching their very last of the flash. He could smell burning wood, damp wood, and... Blood. Lucy's blood. He instantly began to run towards it, legs moving before his mind could even process it. He could smell her blood? That was crazy. He was crazy. No one could smell someone from this far away, never mind smelling someone and knowing who it was. But he could. Lucy smelled like fresh air and vanilla, with a touch of burning wood. The scent was engraved into his mind, but the scent changed when her blood was spilt. He didn't know how he knew, but it changed to a more prominent scent, which caused his body to react. It was like a frenzy in his head, with so many alarms blasting that he couldn't make sense of anything, except for one thing. He cared for Lucy much more than a friend should. He was willing to do anything for her. So he ran towards her smell.

Lucy knew something wasn't right. The lightning struck with too much precision, too much power, and caused a large fire, which was spreading easily, even though the forest was drenched and the rain still poured. She sensed magic in the lightning and fire, strong magic. It preserved the fire, even helped it.

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned her head gently in the direction of the voice. Natsu! How did he find her? How did he know she was outside? She was grateful, but she was worried. The fire was now so out of control that it had became a forest fire, and it wasn't stopping. Natsu was closing in on her, and he looked so strange. His face had determination she'd never seen before, his eyes wide and worried. His pink hair was dripping with water, but the spikes remained. The rest of him was coated in mud, water and filth, like he had just ran through a river to get here.

Lucy looked terrible. Her golden hair was frizzed all over her face, which was pale and wet. She had a nasty looking arm that bent impossibly outwards, and blood dripped from it. Her body was covered in blood, mud and water, along with numerous twigs dotted about her. She glowed eerily, and Natsu realised that it was because of the fire he could see across from her. He was almost there...

A sickening chorus of snaps and creaks came from opposite her. He looked and caught a glance of the tree falling. He would make it to her, but they wouldn't make it out. His feet didn't even hesitate.

He reached her and placed himself in front of her, to protect her. Lucy was crying, knowing what he was doing, but she didn't have the strength to push her away. If only someone, anyone could help... She reached for her magic power and used it to do something, anything. Natsu did the same, but he finally found his magic. Too late though, he thought morbidly. They braced for impact.

Tasty. Wait, tasty? What was tasty? He opened his eyes and gasped - or gagged, because something was being funnelled down his throat.

It was fire. The tree - no, the forest's fire was being drawn to him and he was eating it. But there were other people there. A mermaid, with blue hair and a jar in her hands, and was hugging a guy with half white and half red hair, with a red flower-like-choker around his neck, and he had a giant scorpion's tail, and they were stopping the fire from spreading. What looked like a huge muscled cow held the tree up with a giant axe, and a man with spiky, orange hair, wearing a designer suit who was funnelling all the fire into Natsu's mouth.

Lucy, noticing that they were still alive opened her eyes. Natsu moved from in her way and she gasped at the people helping them. She knew that they were Celestial Spirits, hers to be exact, and they were helping them. Then she noticed the fire being funnelled into Natsu's mouth. She only caught the end of it, but she knew it was fire.

"Lucy." The orange haired man sighed. "Natsu, I can't believe you forgot you were a fire Dragon Slayer..." Lucy's eyes widened. He knew them, before their memory was lost, but before she opened her mouth to ask, he stopped her. "Even though magic doesn't affect the Spirit World, promises do. Just remember your mission, Lucy, and all the people that are relying on you..."

With that, the four spirits disappeared in a glow of lights, and they were left alone again. But before they had a chance to even breathe, Ultear appeared in front of them. She smiled her cold smile, but curiosity flashed in her eyes.

"A Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Mage..." She plundered. "Two of the rarest and strongest magics in existence. Yet you have no clue of your past, even though you appear to be immensely powerful even in your own magics. Oh well." She smiled, and clicked her fingers. Suddenly, they were standing back in the clearing where they first met her. "Lesson 1 ends here."

With that, she disappeared once more, leaving a dumbfounded Natsu and Lucy, and a confused Tashita. He just saw the wanted woman appear and announce their first lesson over. Yet, they both looked drained.

Walking back into the guild, they collapsed on chairs. The rest of them were worried at what could make these supposedly mega powerful Mages tired in minutes. Who was the person that Chika asked, and how much of a monster were they. "Speak of the devil..." Miki muttered as Chika entered the guild with a big smile on her face. She gathered the guild to listen, but sat by the same table as the drained Lucy and Natsu.

"I got us some advertisement!" She said gleefully, making Mika and Jim cheer.

"How?" Tashita asked cautiously, knowing what things Chika can do. The chances of this being illegal, degrading or impossible to do was about 97%.

"Well I got us a centre spread in Sorcerer Magazine."

"How?" Tashita repeated, knowing that there was some catch. The rest could sense it too.

"Well, I let it 'accidentally' slip that we've go a Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Mage in..." She muttered the ending incoherently.

"Dragon Slayer?" Sanna shouted enthusiastically. "Who?"

Natsu raised his hand, but it was a different part that caught his attention. "In what, Chika."

"In... Love..." She muttered again, making Natsu jump.

"In love? In love!" He shouted, knowing very well that a blush was forming at his cheeks. "Th-That's not something you should l-lie about!"

"But I can't cancel it anymore! I sent the request in last week, and got the response just now! Please!" She gave Natsu puppy dog eyes, making him cave. He was weak to women.

"Fine, as long as Lucy's ok with it. Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, not really listening. She quickly regretted the decision. "Wait, no!"

"Too late!" She giggled, and ran away to her office. Lucy and Natsu were banging on the door.

The rest of the guild split and continued what they were doing, all except Tashita. He was extremely worried and suspicious of Chika. How did she know the infamous Ultear Milkovich? And now, she got this deal with Sorcerer Magazine by telling them about Natsu being a dragon slayer, but that was a week ago, and no one knew that, and it would be too much of a gamble to guess it. And her magic. It was... Not right, and it bugged him. He needed to confront her about it.

"I wouldn't do that." Kashi said to no one in particular, making Tashita jump. That was obviously directed at him.

He shuddered. Chika and Kashi. What were they hiding?

* * *

**Hopefully a 'Dun-Dun-Dun!' moment. So, was this chapter good? I felt a tad bit worried, because I feel like its not enough, but I can't just stretch the story, can I? Anyway, please review it for me because I feel paranoid about it not being good. :3**

**Thanks**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	4. Leroku, Sorcerer Magazine

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters, places, events etc. belong to... That awesome person who wrote it, I'm at a lost with who right now. I know they were Japanese, but not what gender they were. I think it was a boy? Anyway, I don't own it, blah blah blah, fun only, please enjoy!**

**A/N: This chapter is somewhat of a filler chapter, but it needs to happen so please tolerate it!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Chapter IV:**

**Leroku, Sorcerer Magazine**

* * *

"Ok, so you need to lose some clothes, Lucy." A man told her. He had red hair that was combed back, with sunglasses resting on it. He acted carefree yet professional, with designer clothes of purple pants and green vest that, he said, would be 'so in next season'.

Lucy and Natsu stood in a hotel room, with a kingsize bed with white sheets and rose petals sprinkled over it. The room itself had red roses, red candles and red rose petals scattered all over the room, as if it was romantic. But, for some reason, the candles burned bigger and brighter than they should, and it unnerved Lucy. Natsu was in red boxers with a black trim whilst Lucy wore red and black underwear and bra. Looking at her, they both didn't know what clothes she could loose.

"Loose the bra, darling." He said, gesturing at his own chest with his hand. "Hug Natsu's chest, so you don't feel completely naked."

Lucy had no option. Their guild was relying on them to gain publicity, to gain attention to their guild. Just having a Dragon Slayer in their midst would increase their jobs by tenfold, and if they could prove that the guild had power. She sighed, defeated. She hoped that it would end soon.

* * *

**Three Hours Ago...**

Lucy and Natsu stared at the city they had just entered. It was called Crocus, and was apparently the capital of their country. It was huge, buildings lining and stretching for miles, but two places stood out: a large palace in the distance, where the tower pierced the sky, and a large mountain with a dome atop it.

"So this is Crocus..." Whispered Lucy in awe. It was breathtaking, but she somewhat felt used to the crowded streets. Natsu felt the same, in awe of the city but had an underlying comfortable feeling, like they both belonged in a crowd. He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her forwards.

It was under Chika's begging that made them do this. They were at act like a couple all the time they were in Crocus, and Chika forced them to go there an hour earlier to go on a date. The way she forced them made Lucy nostalgic, like she knew someone who liked to matchmake, but she shrugged off the thought.

Weaving through the crowds, they drew the attention of everyone. They were drawn to Lucy's beauty and Natsu's handsomeness. Boys eyed up Natsu jealously, making him feel smug and proud, while girls cried over Lucy's figure, making her feel powerful. She was going to let go of his hand until something caught her eye. A black lens. Not looking directly at it, she closed into Natsu's ear.

"We're being spied on by Sorcerer Magazine, I think..." She whispered. "Don't look, but I think Chika said the 'act like a couple' thing for a reason." Then a thought popped into her head. "Natsu, kiss me."

His face burned red, making her blush too. "W-W-What?" He stuttered.

"Well I mean that if it is Sorcerer Magazine following us we should to trick them but it might not be so let's not no we should do something god I'm embarrassed is it getting hot?"

Natsu blinked. She said that all in one breath. He was about to dismiss the notion of kissing, but a voice echoed to his super sensitive ears.

"...obviously not! I mean, they haven't even kissed! The pink haired one blushed too much, and then she looks to awkward to be dating him! This will be good juice if we publish a 'fake couple' and letting people know that Chika's guild is scum!" It was a man's voice, and he seemed pissed.

"Hey, don't blame Chika! She's a very good woman! But your right, they don't. We shouldn't even waste time meeting them." Said a second voice, also a man.

Wait, they wouldn't show? Chika worked so hard, and if they screwed it up now, they'd wreck the only chance they had at making their guild known.

And perhaps someone may recognise them.

"Lucy, brace yourself." He whispered to her ear. "If we don't kiss, they'll not even meet us." Not even waiting for a reply, he crushed his lips to hers.

"Leroku, look!" He heard them gasp. "They're doing it! Take a picture!"

Just then, Lucy's lips parted and their tongues touched. The familiarity they felt by this shocked them. It felt normal, and good, so they pulled each other closer. It was electric, racing through their bodies, feeling it down to their toes.

Natsu's lips felt hot to Lucy, and tasted like spicy chicken. For some reason, that didn't surprise her, and she actually enjoyed the taste, even though she hated spicy things. But she couldn't help herself. It was delicious, and she just wanted more and more.

Lucy tasted like sugar and kiwi. Normally he avoided sweet things and fruit like the plague, but this wasn't that bad. Actually, it was amazing. He just tasted her, and already couldn't stop himself. He wanted more and more... But he stopped the kiss and pulled back. Lucy looked surprised for a split second, but then she realised the attention they were gaining. People were ogling them, and she could swear someone was undressing her with their eyes.

"Let's go to the meeting place." He said slowly. She nodded, it couldn't face him, her face hot. They were just friends, she felt nothing to him, he felt nothing for her...

Right?

* * *

They met him at a place called the 'Bar Sun'. It was a small place, on a side street, so people there ignored them. They were still hand in hand, but refused to look at one another. Whenever they did, they immediately turned red and looked in the opposite direction. They did it once the man arrived, and he thought it was sweet.

"I'm Leroku." He said, smiling at them. His red hair shone in the sun, and sunglasses were placed on it. "I believe you're Natsu and Lucy?" He asked them. They only nodded.

"So..." He said, trying to find a topic. "You're a Celestial Mage, right Lucy?" She nodded. "How many keys do you have?"

He chuckled. She was probably useless. The locations of the Golden Keys were all unknown apart from one, and that was held by the Magic Council. He suspected this girl to have a few Silver Keys.

"I... I don't want to say..." She muttered. He grinned, thinking that she didn't want to admit that the only reason she became a Celestial Mage was missing.

"Go on!" He encouraged her, and she sighed. She reached for her keys, and showed him them, making him gasp aloud. On the large hoop she held was five Silver Keys and eleven Golden Keys. Eleven. The eleven missing keys: Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn and Pisces. They weren't fake, Leroku felt the immense magic power radiating from them. "How..." Was all he could say.

Natsu and Lucy decided to tell their story, with a slight twist. They told about how they lost all their memories apart for their names and their love for one another, and how they were picked up by the amazing Silver Wing guild, and their new life began together. Natsu demonstrated his fire-eating ability, making passing people stop in awe. Lucy used her keys and summoned Leo, Virgo and Gemini, impressing Leroku even more.

"Princess, finally I see you again. Will you punish me?" Virgo said, while bowing.

"Hello!" Cheered the twins Gemi and Mini.

"Ah, Lucy." Leo said while taking her hand and kissing it. "You're alright. I was worried after the fire."

"Loke?" Leroku gasped. Eyes were drawn and others gasped at the man wearing the suit. "Loke of Fairy Tail?" A crowd gathered around them. "You're a spirt! Everyone thought you died along with Fairy Tail..." He looked at Lucy and Natsu, who were confused. Just who were they?

Lucy quickly closed Virgo's and the Gemini twins gates. Like introduced himself to Lucy, constantly flattering her, but making her roll her eyes. She felt like he was a playboy, and always did this to her.

"He liiiiiiikes her!" Someone shouted. Both Lucy and Natsu froze, looking for who shouted that. It was a familiar sound to their ears, making them search frantically for the, source. It was a small girl with blue hair holding what appeared to be her mother. The two looked away, dejected then confused.

"Well, lets get down to business." He said, shooing the crowd around them away. "We want a 'lovers' photo-shoot." He said, like it explained everything. When they stared blankly at him, he sighed. "It means, passionate embraces, less clothes and more skin-on-skin contact. Natsu, you'll definitely be topless at the very minimum darling, Lucy, it just goes to how far you're willing to go. It won't be nudity, but there will be places where you won't have all your clothes on. Will that be ok? It's the only way you'll get the centre spread." He said, lying about the last line. The fact that he was a Dragon Slayer and she had the eleven missing Golden Keys were enough to put them as the main story, but he wanted it to be amazing. Lucy and Natsu begrudgingly nodded, to his surprise and delight.

Chika's words echoed through their mind. "Centre spread or no spread!" She really wanted the best introduction for her guild. They really didn't want to, but strangely felt like someone stripping was more normal then it should be...

Ecstatic, Leroku continued himself. "Well, first we'll go to the stage I've prepared earlier. It a five-star hotel room in 'Glass House', and it's set up to be romantic..."

* * *

The Glass House was a hotel made from glass. It was small, and there was only the lobby which was made completely out of glass, including a fountain, reception desk, chairs and stairs. There was a single thing that wasn't glass and that was a big black door that stood at the top of the glass stairs, seemingly leading to nowhere.

Leroku marched in and walked past the woman behind the desk. She was petite, with brown hair, brown eyes and wore a uniform fashioned entirely of glass, but a dark blue colour so it was opaque. "Can I help you sir?" She called to him, but silenced herself when he waved his key. He lead Lucy and Natsu up the stairs to the black door, and unlocked it. To their surprise, it opened into a fancy hotel room with a large kingsize bed, which had white sheets and red rose petals sprinkled over it. All around the room, on the floor, on the dark brown antique furniture, even on the walls, there was red roses and rose petals. The walls were white, making the roses stand out even more. On all the tables, desks, just any flat surface was a red candle, which was burning amazingly more powerful than it should.

"Here." He handed them small bags and pushed them into the bathroom. "Put them on."

The bathroom was huge. It was tiled white up to the dealing, which was painted white. There was a bath that could fit two, but made so that they'd need to be touching in various places. Other bathroom necessities were placed in spacious intervals, making it a large room.

Opening the bags, they both blushed. "I'll change in the corner." Muttered Natsu. He changed into the red boxers with a black trim around them, which was a tight fit. Then that was it, nothing else left in the bag. So he turned around

"Ok." Lucy muttered back, changing into what she was given, which wasn't much. It was red and black underwear that barely covered anything, the same with the bra. It was a tight fit, and she blushed while turning around, to see Natsu do the same. Both were gobsmacked at how sexy the other looked: Lucy with her barely anything, showing off her curves, thin waist and large breasts; and Natsu with his tight fitting underwear, which showed off all the muscles on his body, as wall as his amazing tan. They practically drooled over each other, until they were interrupted by a knock.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked a concerned Leroku. Both of them snapped out of their trance, and left the room, Lucy trying her best to somewhat hide her modesty. Out in the main room, two more people had joined, a man with blond hair who was scowling, but stopped as they came out, and a woman with long purple hair whose mouth dropped when she saw them.

Lucy felt slightly embarrassed by the scrutiny, so Natsu stood I front of her. She smiled at him, grateful. The action, however, didn't go unnoticed and it made the three snigger.

"These are my partners Binaka and Ryuu." Leroku introduced. "Binaka, Ryuu, these are Lucy and Natsu." They waved at each other, both groups refusing to move. "So let's get started!" He smiled enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. "First pose: both of you lie on the bed in each others arms."

They complied, slightly awkwardly, but it went unnoticed. Leroku made sure that her keys were in plain view. They were asked several different poses, before they stopped.

"Ok, so you need to loose some clothes, Lucy." He said, making them look at each other. Chika warned them to, no matter the circumstances, comply.

"Loose the bra, darling." He said, gesturing to his chest. Sighing, Lucy began to comply, but used her arm to hide herself, and faced away from the camera. "Now hug him."

She did, and she hugged him. Her hair was tucked behind her ear so her face was clear, and they looked at each other. Deep in her eyes, Natsu could see that she was about to cry. She was scared, and it made his gut twist in ways unimaginable. Like a flash, he flicked the white sheet off the bed, causing rose petals to fly into the air, and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close to him. He heard a gasp and realised that it was all over, he spoilt the set, and now were going to face the music. A shutter clicking stopped his thoughts.

"Beautiful." Binaka whispered in awe. The picture they'd gotten was better than they imagined. Rose petals floated around the couple, and they were intimately pulling each other close, staring into each others eyes. The bed sheet made it look like they were naked, their bodies touching.

Leroku was ecstatic. Finally, he had taken the photo, a career-changing photo. Happily, he spoke to them. "Amazing initiative, Natsu. That's the best photo I've seen this year. It'll surely grab everyone's attention. We need to make the article now!" With that, he ran out the room, quickly followed by Ryuu.

"You two are the perfect couple." Binaka smiled before leaving, leaving the two of them blushing a deep red.

* * *

The country was in uproar. The guild called Silver Wing had just been placed on the map with a bang. Lucy and Natsu's photo went viral, their magic shocking people, their story touching the hearts of many. Like a flood, hundreds of people wanted to join Silver Wing, and jobs over 100,000 jewels were being offered to them. Among it all, no information about their past showed up, not even a word. It disheartened them, but they felt a new feeling towards each other. Hope. Leo, or Loke, as Leroku called him, knew about their past, but wouldn't tell. But he knew, so that meant that others would too.

Among the crowds of fans, Chika stood next to Kashi. She passed him the Sorcerer Magazine, with the pages about Lucy and Natsu open.

"Will it please him?" She asked.

He smiled evilly. "It will."

* * *

**Yay, filler chapter over! It will take a couple more chapters to reach what I really wanted to write, but that's just because I don't want to rush it.**

**So how was this chapter? Please review for me, I will love you forever!**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	5. The Letter

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters, places, events etc. belong to... That awesome person who wrote it, I'm at a lost with who right now. I know they were Japanese, but not what gender they were. I think it was a boy? Anyway, I don't own it, blah blah blah, fun only, please enjoy!**

**Ok, so so sorry with the delayed update! I thought I already uploaded it on the 19th, and I thought I put the next chapter up on the 23rd! But it didn't. Oops. So sorry, and thanks for the person who brought it to my attention!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Chapter V:**

**The Letter**

* * *

Since the photo-shoot, three months had passed. The guild saw a mass improvement, their shabby building becoming modernised, fresh paint and new furniture flooding it. Now there was at least 30 members, some just for the fame of being with the 'Most Wanted Couple', while others were attracted by their sheer strength. However, in the three months, Natsu and Lucy hadn't been seen once.

Chika was reassuring the rest of the guild that they were just training. She hoped that Ultear made sure that they were stronger, but she laughed at what she just thought. She hoped? She would. She was a woman who could stretch hours to weeks, days to months, weeks to years, and make no impression on the body. Her Time Arc Magic was useful in that sense.

Sighing, she looked down. She couldn't let herself get distracted. Her papers had been piled high on her desk, all full of complaints, requests, just basically anything people could find to write to the guild, and she needed to reply to every single one to make sure that people understood that their guild was a nice one.

She rustled through the papers, looking for something remotely interesting. Crime, no. Moving house, no. Catching a fish, no... The absolute crap that people just stuffed their letters with was absolutely astounding. She had seen people write pages and pages of utter shit, the most memorable and degrading one being a 14-page letter about how they cleaned in between their grandmother's toes. Seriously, who'd ever want to read that?

Just before she was about to resign herself to the boredom of the letters, she noticed a fancy one, from the Magic Council. It was dated that it arrived weeks ago, but she was surprised that she actually missed it. She normally scanned the letters for important things like this before her mental breakdown. Opening it, she read the letter.

_Dear Legal Guild,_

_Hello! We at the Magic Council are delighted to inform you that you, Guild no. 05669, or 'Silver Wing' are eligible to participate in the newly formed GMG, the Grand Magic Games! What is the Grand Magic Games you ask? Well, let us explain!_

_The Grand Magic Games are a brand new competition for Legal Guilds to to participate in. It is designed to encourage friendly rivalry and competitiveness between guilds. The winner will officially be known as the 'Strongest Guild in Fiore', and will receive an amazing prize of 30,000,000 (30 million) Jewels! Not only that, the most entertaining guild will receive the Golden Zodiac Key, The Key of Libra as a special one time only reward!_

Chika stared at the letter. They were offering the last Golden Key, the last one that Lucy needed to so her 'mission'. But it wasn't gifted to the best, but only the most entertaining... Chika thought that she would need time to honk about that, and so she read on.

_To take part in the Grand Magic Games, a team no more than 5 active guild members with visible guild marks may participate, however less than 5 members may. A max of two teams from the same guild may participate, however, the Guild Masters themselves are not allowed to be in said team, and must observe from the sidelines. All events will remain a mystery until they are presented by a Magic Council Official, and the events will all take place in the five days which the Grand Magic Games takes place in._

_The Grand Magic Games will consist of the Preliminary Stage, where all participants will take part in an event to leave the top eight teams. The top eight will then participate in an event on every day of the tournament, and also two battles each day. All other conflict is strictly forbidden, and will earn an automatic disqualification for all members from said guild._

_Any legal guild is welcome, be it old or new, the only requirement is for them to be strong, able and willing to bring glory to their guild! We hope to see you in Crocus for 30th June at 1pm for the Preliminary Stage!_

_May the magic protect you,_

_The Magic Council_

Chika then looked at the paper, with a smile hinting at the edges of her mouth. This was all obviously him. Who else would be able to twist the Magic Council to make them dish out 30 million Jewels to the winner, and the last Golden Zodiac Key? And, in his typical fashion, he made it a test for them, not to make them win it, but to show others their power. She smiled and though about how on the 30th of June they'd all be going to Crocus, to fight, to prove-

Wait, the 30th?

Her eyes shot to her calendar on the wall, looking for the date. 29th of June. Shit, they needed to leave yesterday. Practically jumping over her desk, she ran to the guild hall. Everyone was chatting happily in it, a few small competitions being held. Kashi was sitting in the corner reading a book, Tashita, Jin, Miki and a few other guys were hosting an aim wrestling contest, and the girls were doing their typical 'who can do the sexist pose' contest.

Chika changed her hands to large metal hammers and slammed them together with incredible force. A shock wave of air blasted through the guild, creating a loud bang. People physically flinched at the noise, some even got pushed back a little by the wind pressure. It made all heads turn to the panicking Chika, whose hands were turning back to normal. Everyone became silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Code yellow!" She shouted, making the original members (Tashita, Kashi, Jin, Mika, Miki, Leka and Sanna) jump into action. This was a code that all ten original members (including Lucy and Natsu) agreed upon to be for when the last Golden Zodiac Key became available from the Magic Council.

Mika rushed behind the bar with Leka and Sanna to use the communication Lacrima to contact Ultear. The boys rushed to see the letter she was holding. Reading it, their faces (with the exception of Kashi) turned to surprise, shock and finally a somewhat grimace. They were all thinking the same thing. How would they be the most entertaining guild?

"Any ideas?" Chika asked them. The rest of the guild was staring at the members with curious eyes, but a flick of Chika's hand made them all turn away and get back to what they were doing.

"We could go in with silver wings on our backs." Miki suggested.

"No, that would just look ridiculous, and many guilds would be doing that, so it won't be original." Chika said.

"How about we only send one person?" Jin piped up. "It would bring attention to us."

"But it'd mean nothing if they lost during the Preliminary Stage." Tashita sighed. "How about..."

"Lucy and Natsu." Kashi said, making them all turn to him. "They are famous, the way they act around each other is unusual, and their magic is extremely noteworthy. Not to mention that if we send them alone, it can prove how strong we are as a guild."

Chika was thinking the exact same thing. "Perfect! And they may even win! They were extremely powerful, according to Tashita, and they both are extremely attractive."

Just then, the three girls brought the communication Lacrima to them, swapping it for the letter in Chika's hand, which they began to read. On the blue ball was a woman with long black hair, looking a them with a forest behind her. She looked bored, but there was a small twinkle of amusement in the corners of her eyes.

"Hello, Chika." She said, nodding to said woman. "You want them back, right?"

Chika nodded. "Please, we need them at Crocus by noon tomorrow at the very latest. Please, it's urgent."

Ultear sighed. "Ok, they'll be there at noon. Just meet them by the Lacrima Fountain." She said, before her face disappeared. Everyone looked at Chika with a pleading expression. Wasn't she cutting it close? Yet, they all trusted her judgement, and let it slide.

"Kashi, a word." She said before disappearing back into her office. He followed silently before the wooden door slammed shut.

The door acted like a trigger, because it made the guild swarm the small group, bombarding them with questions. They overheard things like 'Natsu and Lucy', 'win' and 'prove how strong we are'. Sighing, the small group begrudgingly started to explain what had happened.

* * *

Ultear pocketed her communication Lacrima and sighed. Chika always asked upon her at the best of times. She had been in the same place for three months, meeting up with Jellal and Meredy at that time. They were wary at first, but when she explained it was for Chika, they understood. After all, all three of them owed her so much... She was also working for him. He had an interest in these Mages, but why? She wanted to know. He never took interest in people.

Walking back to camp, she saw Jellal and Meredy sitting in front of a small camp fire. There was a tent closely, and the green grass was flattened and patchy, showing their prolonged stay. There were crates, boxes, sacks, anything and everything in piles around them.

"She wants them back, more specifically, in Crocus." She said to them.

"Really, so soon? That means you were right for putting them in that Spacial Rift." Jellal sighed. He had just recovered his memory almost four months previously, and yet here he was, looking after two kids for someone. It really wasn't helping his guilt.

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for them." Meredy smiled sadly. "I mean, yes it's the best way to train their magic, but going through that for a whole year..." She shivered. "I would go crazy."

"So would anyone, but their minds are strong. They haven't snapped, so they will be able to continue their life." He smirked. "I even peaked into their minds, but they showed that they've been through much worse together. Their mind may not remember, but the scars are still there."

Ultear smiled grimly. She felt sorry for the two, mainly because of the interest he had in them. They all knew it, that whoever got his interest never survived long.

"Time to wake them."

* * *

All they felt was pain. A searing pain through their bodies, stretching them from the inside out. It was burning yet freezing them, stretching yet squishing them, crushing wet inflating them. They wanted to cry out, but the couldn't move. They wanted to scream, but they couldn't move. They wanted to think of anything but the pain, but they couldn't.

It lasted for what felt like a millennia to them. They didn't eat, they didn't sleep, they barely even breathed, yet they survived. Time didn't make it easier, but at the same time, it did. They got used to the pain, managing to think of other things like the guild. But they always ended up thinking about each other. Were they experiencing the same thing?

They were told by Ultear that it would hurt, but they didn't expect this. They were surprised that she wasn't alone, that she had others, but they barely met them, and were straight away cast into this abyss. They didn't know where they were, and if they were anywhere.

Yet, suddenly, it stopped. Their eyes flew open, ready to do something, yet they spotted one another. They looked slightly older.

Lucy looked breathtaking. Her golden hair had grown down to her butt, flowing with shine and grace. Her curvy figure became even more complimenting, growing in places that suited her. Her brown eyes entrapped his, making him feel weak and powerless against her.

Natsu looked outstanding. He looked more mature, with his spiky pink hair slightly longer, and his muscles had grown size and had became more defined. His tanned skin mad her blush, and his black-onyx eyes... They made her catch her breath. They were deep, and she fell into them, becoming lost in their maze.

"Oh my god!" Ultear whispered in awe. The two looked... Perfect. They looked like a god and a goddess, with their outstanding looks, and the power they emitted. It was phenomenal, stronger than the three had ever felt before. These two had progressed farther than they could've imagined with the spell. It was only able to stretch their power so they were made slightly powerful, but theirs has just grown and grown and grown. It intimidated Jellal, making him feel dwarfed in their presence. Even the all the Ten Wizard Saints combined didn't feel this powerful.

"Collapse the Rift." Jellal said to Ultear. She closed her eyes, looking for the keystone she implanted into the complex magic. It was so that they could easily rid the small space without a trace, incase of emergencies. Finding it, she pulled and she felt the Rift collapse away, leaving them in their camp.

Natsu looked around confused while Lucy glared daggers at Ultear, who gulped nervously. She usually never got nervous from people like that, but the two of them radiated an aura that could scare armies away. She closed her eyes and braced at what was going to come, shouting. But it didn't come. She instead felt two bodies press against her, one giving her a hug while the other appeared to be just useless. Opening her eyes, she saw that Lucy was hugging her, and had dragged Natsu with her, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Thanks." She smiled at Ultear. Lucy knew what had happened and the reasons behind it. She understood it, and didn't hold her to fault. It had made her strong, and she could feel the power pumping through her veins.

Ultear smiled her first genuine smile in years.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! It's just that the next chapter needs to start at the very next point, or it'll all be out of whack. Meh. So, please review for me!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

**EDIT: Ok, so it's a double chapter post because they should've already been on it. But please review this chapter too! I don't want it to be left out...**


	6. Preliminary Stage

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters, places, events etc. belong to... That awesome person who wrote it, I'm at a lost with who right now. I know they were Japanese, but not what gender they were. I think it was a boy? Anyway, I don't own it, blah blah blah, fun only, please enjoy!**

**So chapter 2 of the double post. Enjoy!**

**Please note: It may be inaccurate, but just know that their (Hibiki, Sting, etc.) ages are all the same, around the same age as Lucy and Natsu apart from Jura.**

* * *

**Chapter VI:**

**The Preliminary Stage**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy looked at Crocus. It was the second time they'd been there, and they smiled at their last memory. They had just left Crime Sorcière half an hour ago...

_Ultear introduced them to her companions, Jellal and Meredy, then immediately got down to business._

_"Chika needs you." She started. "She needs you in Crocus by noon tomorrow. I don't know why but it sounded urgent." She sighed. "Meet her by the Lacrima Fountain by noon. We can take you almost all the way, but we're wanted criminals so we can't help you the whole way."_

_"That's fine!" Natsu jumped. "We'll do anything for our nakama!"_

_Lucy smiled. He was always like this back in the guild, with Jin, Tashita and Gray. He loved these speeches where he-_

_Wait, who was Gray?_

_The name felt familiar, but then it vanished. Slipping out her reach, she tried to remember the name, but failed. She shrugged, thinking that if it was important it'd come back._

_After they calmed Natsu down, they talked for a little. Apparently, they knew Fairy Tail, the famous guild that everyone told Natsu and Lucy about. Jellal grew up with the Titania, or Erza Scarlet. Ultear's mother was Gray Fullbuster's mentor, the famous Ur. Ultear and Meredy were even there at Tenrou Island when they all died._

_"A black dragon did it." Ultear smiled sadly. "Zeref summoned him."_

_The subject was obviously sensitive to all three, so Lucy managed to change it before Natsu asked a stupid question. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder, why did Fairy Tail seem so familiar?_

Natsu was extremely exited to see the rest of the guild again. Lucy was too, but nothing compared to Natsu, who grabbed her hand and began dragging her to Crocus.

* * *

Everyone could feel it. From the west, two incredible Mages were coming. It was obviously for the Grand Magic Games, which scared everyone, no just the competitors. The Magic Council representative was worried incase they did too much damage to their arena, which was built less than a year ago.

As the two neared, it got even stronger, and everyone wanted to see who it was. They were obviously two of the Ten Wizard Saints, but which two? None of them actually got along that much, so they just wanted to see who.

Members from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth waited by the west entrance to the city. More crowds gathered when they saw the famous Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Kagura Mikazuchi and many others gather.

"Idiot!" It was the first voice they heard, and were surprised it was a young woman's. it sounded like she was lecturing someone. "Why did you have to eat the fire!"

Eat the fire?

"But I was hungry!" The other voice whined, a young man. "Come on! Just summon one of your spirits to make some more!"

"No! You do this all the time, with the random fires, be it eating or setting them!"

To the crowd, it sounded like a lover's quarrel.

"Luce, please... Shit, we're going to be late!" Their footsteps sped up. "Hey, you're a little slow, aren't you?" He mocked her. The crowd could see the two slowly come into view from the hill they were running up, and saw a blonde woman and a pink haired man. He was dragging her by the hand to the city.

"Dammit, there's a crowd! I knew this'd happen." She scowled at him, only making him grin.

"Don't worry!" He smiled while picking her up in a princess lift. "I'll jump over!"

"Are you crazy?" She shrieked. "I'm scared of heights!"

_Wasn't that the wrong thing to get angry at? _ The crowd thought. They were close enough to see the pair, and everyone was gobsmacked. They weren't two of the Ten Wizard Saints, but the famous Silver Wing couple, Lucy the Celestial Mage and Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer. But before anyone could react, fire formed at Natsu's feet and he jumped. High.

Jumping would be an understatement. He launched himself from the floor and across the city, while Lucy looked for the fountain. She spotted it to their right, and summoned Aries, in her usual woollen clothing and.

"H-How c-c-c-can I be of h-help, m-m-master?" She timidly asked while floating beside them. Lucy only pointed to the fountain, and Aires nodded. She waved her hands over her clothes and then outwards, making wool stretch from her clothes, creating a wall and platform. Natsu used this as a second step as he rotated towards the fountain. Aries smiled and vanished, her wool platform with her.

Chika, Kashi, Jin and Tashita stood waiting at the Lacrima Fountain. Lucy and Natsu were a couple minutes late, and Chika began to tap her foot impatiently. At this rate, they wouldn't make it to the starting area of the Preliminary Stage. She didn't care how, she just wanted them here.

As soon as the thought formed in her head, there was a loud splash from the Lacrima Fountain. A soaking Natsu and Lucy sat in it, Lucy glaring at Natsu. Her cringed away, attempting to flee, but she grabbed his scarf as he struggled.

"IDIOT BAKA*****!" She shouted, eyes flaming. "What the HELL was with that landing!?"

The fact that they fell from the sky drew attention from everyone around them, but as soon as they saw the duo, clothes slightly see-through, they stared at them. Some blushed madly, others drooled, but most just stared at them, gobsmacked. This included their guild mates Chika, Tashita, Jin and even Kashi.

"I... Missed?" He asked her, cringing slightly from her gaze. It felt nostalgic, and Natsu began to wonder, not for the first time, if he was a masochist.

"Missed?" She smiled sweetly, before roaring. "You missed!? What if you missed the falling tree log? I would've been killed! You are a irresponsible, idiotic, little man who-" She was cut off by Natsu and his actions. He had remembered something Jellal said to him before they parted.

_"Jellal, why does Lucy keep getting angry at me?" Natsu whined. "I mean, it over stupid things! Like when I accidentally set the bush on fire! Or the time when I set her bed on fire! Or the time when I set her toast on fire."_

_Jellal couldn't help but smirk at Natsu. All his problems were fire-related, things 'spontaneously combusting'. He could tell he was attracted to her, and she was to him, so he decided to have his fun and play Devil-Cupid._

_"Natsu, when a girl complains or shouts at you as often as Lucy does, it means she wants to be kissed." He said, trying to hold back a snigger at the blatant lie. He knew Natsu for less than a day and already found out that he was very dense when it came to love, and thus, he was oblivious to the lie._

_"That's it!" He gasped, unable to hide his enthusiasm. "She always does it, at anything she can find, even stupid things!"_

_"It's the sexual tension, Natsu." Jellal snickered. "Sometimes you can cut it with a knife. The next time she shouts at you, kiss her. Then everything will sort itself out between the two of you."_

It was advice from a man who sounded like he knew what he was doing. So, he followed the advice. He kissed her, on the lips.

Lucy's mind shut down. Natsu was kissing her. Natsu. Kissing her. She couldn't think properly, couldn't move, but her body responded. She pulled him close and kissed him back.

Natsu couldn't believe it. Lucy was kissing him back. Not only that, she was pulling him closer with her arms. His did the same, but while hers wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her back.

No one could believe their eyes. The two incredibly good looking people were openly devouring one another, while soaked to the born. The intensity made even the strongest blush. Chika and the rest couldn't believe their eyes. Their two guild mates looked older, more than what three months could've done, but more like a year's worth. And the power irradiating from the duo was massive. It was stronger than they'd ever felt, and even people who normally couldn't notice it couldn't miss it. Tashita observed and realised something amazing. They still had lots of room to grow.

It took a little time for Chika to snap out of it and look at her watch. 12:23. Crap. They needed to register their participation by 12:30 or they wouldn't be able to participate. Not only that, the building was about a 15 minutes run from here.

"We're going to be late!" She screamed, snapping everyone out of their trance. All eyes turned to her. "Lucy! Natsu! Lets go!"

They didn't have time for any awkward moments. The two sensed this and sprung to action. "Open, gate of the lion! Leo!" Lucy shouted, using her Golden Key. Natsu called fire around his feet again, and picked up Lucy.

"Leo, fire us toward..." She stopped and turned to Chika, who just pointed to the dome-like structure's base, at the bottom of the cliff. "There." Lucy copied Chika's direction. Leo nodded.

"Call me Loke, princess." He smiled sadly before summoning his magic. His hand glowed bright yellow, and a large fiery lion's head appeared. "Regulus Impact!" The lion's head shot towards them, and Natsu used it as a springboard, and it caused them both to go flying off at a tremendous speed.

For Chika, she silently screamed in frustration. The guild master needed to be there, or else it'd be invalid! Thinking fast, she transformed her right hand into a metal lasso and managed to wrap it around Natsu's foot. At the same time, her left hand transformed into another lasso which wrapped around Kashi, Tashita and Jin. The lasso had barely tightened before they were dragged into the air.

* * *

At the Grand Magic Games Sign-Up location, there was a small line. People who had forgotten were now hurriedly trying to register themselves and their guild. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"MOVE!"

The queue looked up, then instantly jumped away. Falling from the sky was six people, who were tied together by what looked like a metal wire. Landing on the cobblestone path, only two looked unfazed: a beautiful, busty blonde and a handsome, tanned pinkette. A purple haired woman sat dazed behind them, next to three men who were collapsed into a heap.

"This the place, Chika?" The tanned man asked, putting down the blonde he had just been carrying. She stood next to him, close so that they were almost touching. The purple haired woman was stumbling, trying to pick herself up. The blonde helped her, and the three walked to the desk where a young woman in a Magic Council's uniform was cowering.

"We... We'd like to register ourselves..." She said, still slightly dazed. The woman nodded, and quickly looked at her sheet.

"G-Guild name?" She quietly asked.

"Silver Wing." The purple haired woman said, now fully aware. The name brought attention, and the queue looked at the group wide-eyed. They were famous all across Fiore for having the strongest Celestial Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer as a couple. That meant that the two holding her were the Lucy and Natsu, the couple, and that she was the guild leader Chika Joki. She filled that in without asking.

"P-Participants?"

"Lucy and Natsu Starfire." Chika smiled. "They're married."

That statement made everyone, including her guild members, stare at her. She mouthed 'Later' and gave a glare that left no complaint. The woman quickly filled the forms in, knowing many of the details from Sorcerer Magazine, then stamped them. The documents glowed than disappeared, leaving the woman to smile at them, trying her best to mask her shock and nerves.

"Participants will follow him." She gestured to the guard. "The rest can make their way to the stadium atop the cliff."

They all nodded and parted, splitting into two groups, while Chika handed Lucy the letter, which they both read. Afterwards, Natsu and Lucy followed the guard while looking in opposite directions. The reality of what had happened at the fountain hit them, and they couldn't look at one another. Lucy couldn't believe that she had kissed him back. Natsu couldn't believe how right it felt. They both wanted more. Natsu broke the silence.

"We can't work together like this." He stared. "Can we just forget about it until whatever we're doing today is done?" She nodded, and smiled at him.

"Tonight, we'll talk, but today we will win."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice boomed through the roaring crowds in the stadium. "Hello and welcome to the First Grand Magic Games! I am Mato, your host!" There was a roar of cheers from the crowds. A strange pumpkin-headed creature floated in the middle of the arena, speaking into a microphone. "We have 132 teams competing from 119 guilds!" Another roar of cheers from the crowds. "The Preliminary Stage will be this!" He smiled, waving his hand, making a strange device float in the middle of the arena. "The MPF!"

"The rules are simple. Teams are called in the order they applied to attack the MPF, or the Magic Power Finder, all at once. Their power is than rated, and the top eight teams will compete in the tournament!"

"Without further adieu, our announcers will introduce out first competitor!"

As competitors came and went, Chika began to wonder. They all had four or five people in their team, and they were only reaching triple digits. The obvious front runner guilds like Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth scored in the thousands, but none reached higher than eight thousand. After what felt like a generation, it was Lucy and Natsu's turn.

"And now onto the last guild. This was a late sign-up, only leaving three minutes to spare. It is Lucy and Natsu Starfire of... Silver Wing?"

The name made the crowds turn quiet. They were the famous couple, but did that mean they were powerful? They were one of the only teams with less than five people, and the only with two people. That was either extremely confident, or extremely stupid.

"Lucy Starfire uses Celestial Magic, so all the spirits that she can summon are allowed, and Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, so he..."

The pair stepped out, making everyone take a breath, and making the commentator lose himself. The beauty from Lucy, the handsomeness from Natsu, the sheer powerful aura they emitted... It had mesmerised the whole stadium.

All eyes on them, Lucy turned to Natsu. "Ok, use your Dragon Roar. I won't do anything, because we need to impress everyone. Just... Don't go overboard, kay?" He nodded, and she stepped back.

"What's this?" The commentator's voice broke he silence. "Is only one of them going to attack?"

"You better believe it!" Natsu grinned, earning him a hit from Lucy. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Don't be cocky!" She scowled.

"Fine, fine..." He sighed then took a deep breath. "Fire Dragons Roar."

People expected something special. Some expected that he would be amazingly powerful, while others thought his magic would be very destructive. Yet no one, not even Lucy, expected what had happened. From his mouth erupted a flame no one had ever seen before. A wave of fire, spreading as fast as a cannon, shooting at the MPF and upwards, high into the sky. To say it was overpowered was an understatement. It made other guilds gulp and sweat, because this was his weakest attack.

Then the fire cleared, the MPF was gone, only a small Lacrima ball remained.

* * *

Sitting on his bed in his hotel room, Natsu thought about the day. They had won, obviously, but the other guilds in the tournament with them would be a worry. They all seemed strong, but some also appeared t be very interesting. That was all he cared about, being interesting, so he could get the Golden Key for Lucy.

At the thought of her name, she entered, as if she was called by him. She was here for their 'talk', and he was very anxious about it. She sat down next to him on the bed, and faced him...

* * *

***I know it says 'idiot idiot', but I want it like that. It looked like it has more affect.**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ok, this is an apology (again) because it didn't upload. I feel like a douche, but please know that I didn't forget or abandon it, but that it was just bad luck on my part.**

**So how was it? Review for me! What will happen in their 'talk'...?**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry.**

**I completely forgot about this story. To be honest, I don't even like Nalu that much anymore. And I think that this wasn't my best work either.**

**So I'm abandoning it. I hoped I never had to do such a thing, but I've just lost interest. Sorry.**

**The reason? Just lost interest. No other way to describe it.**

**If anyone wants to adopt the story, feel free. Tell me and I'll update the story with the new writer's identity.**

**Otherwise, this is the end of the story train.**

**~Nom Nom :3**


End file.
